Gardens
by Niji Erhime
Summary: While on a tour of Wu, Da and Ce spend some time alone in the gardens...Lemon & PWP warning. R&R please.


**Gardens**

* * *

_Severe PWP LEMON WARNING! It's...the entire story really..._

_

* * *

_They had been taking a countryside tour, just to get away for awhile and also see how the villages were in the outlaying areas. It was a splendid idea and Da had looked forward to it, forgetting it involved long carriage rides sometimes over not so smooth terrain. When she was tired of being in the carriage she had been able to persuade the others to let her ride a horse instead, but that didn't always mean it was comfortable either. It was much relief that they had made a stop at a small lord's home and were able to remain there with generous hospitality for a good week.

Although Da still had duties and formalities to keep she was free from the extra stress related happenings that went on daily back at the Sun Manor. At first she was unsure that she shouldn't be worrying about _something_, but as the days stretched on that feeling subsided, which led her to fully believe she was spoiled and would have to correct that once back home. Home was the farthest from her mind right now. It was someone, not some place that had been occupying her mind for quite a few hours at this point and she could not find him.

It was warm out, almost always was here in the south, and she had discarded her outer robe right before she left her chambers to wander the halls and gardens of the guest house she and Ce had been given. It may not have been proper, but she doubted at this time there would be many people about, and she had been given a guarantee that they would have their privacy. She had fought with herself over whether to remove it or not, privacy or not, as she rarely left any abode without being properly dressed, but the warmth was reason enough to convince her to do such.

Just as she was passing a gate to a side garden her eyes caught the sight of who she had been searching for, well, not exactly searching, but she was pleased to finally see him. She stepped through the round opening of the entrance way into the smaller garden, her footsteps hushed upon the lawn. His back was towards her, his tunic removed, and she could see a slight glisten of sweat upon him in the dying light of the sun. His breathing was even and rhythmic, and she watched the muscles move in his back as he continued what seemed to be a meditative state. He must have been practicing martial arts, she mused, always staying on guard, never missing a step, but now was trying to relax mind and body.

Da didn't move for several minutes, tilting her head to the side, almost debating whether she should interrupt him or not. She really couldn't believe she was hesitating considering she had spent half her day thinking about him, and a good number of those thoughts not being demure or clean. She felt her cheeks burning as she reminded herself of that fact, scolding herself for letting her mind wander overly much.

She wandered over to him, slowly lowering herself to kneel behind him, a delicate hand reaching out to touch his back. She felt him tense and heard a harsh intake of breath which was let out slowly as she glided her hand up to his shoulder than down his one arm. She leaned closer, her lips a breath away, and whispered his name softly, the desire she had been feeling for him in that simple sound. As her touch reached his hand he entwined their fingers together bringing her hand up to kiss it lightly. She closed her eyes, not overly surprised that small move made her feel the way she did. She leaned her cheek against his back, taking in his scent, comforted by his strength, trying to find any will power and losing.

She placed her free hand on his other shoulder as she turned her face to softely kiss his skin, moving upwards until she had reached the back of his neck. He had moved the hand he held to press against his stomach and she trailed her fingers across the tight muscles there before gliding up to his chest, smiling as a wanton sound left his lips. Atleast she knew she wasn't alone feeling this way. Teeth and tongue made their way across skin, the sound of his heavy breathing reaching her ears, when he suddenly spun around, pinning her to the soft ground. She let out a startled yelp, not having expected that.

The surprise wore off quickly as she watched his gaze wander over her, a smile upon her lips, arching an eyebrow. "Did that not please you, my lord?"

He couldn't stop his eyes from going over her form as she laid beneath him, that smile on her face. He forced his own to not be shown, attempting very poorly to look as if he hadn't wanted to be disturbed, which of course was the farthest from the truth...especially considering how she had shown up. And now...As his eyes wandered down her body he noted she had discarded her over robe somewhere and now only wore the simple undergown. The material was light, made for the warmer summer weather and clung to her body in soft drifts of fabric, moving as she took a few deep breaths. The smile wouldn't stay away and he leaned down towards her, his lips close to her ear. "I shall show you what pleases me."

He didn't wait for any reply, his lips softly brushing the outline of her ear, going down to her jaw, tasting her sweet flesh. She smelled of summer blossoms and he closed his eyes, inhaling the scent as he kissed her neck. She had tilted her head back to give him access to her throat and he obliged her wish, tongue and lips moving upwards before taking her mouth with his in a crushing, intense kiss. She didn't resist him, opening her mouth for his tongue to enter, letting him taste and explore, not able to hold back as he let her do the same. She let out a soft whimper as the kiss became close to bruising, their desire already starting to get the best of them. He reluctantly released her mouth, gently biting her lower lip before going back down to her throat.

As his kisses went lower he released his hold on her that had kept her pinned to the ground, using his hands to now push aside the under robe to expose more flesh for his eager mouth to taste. Her breathing was heavy and her chest moved in a fast rise and fall, the fabric slipping more with it's movement. A sigh escaped from her as he undid the belt that held the robe around her, the clothing falling open to her sides, her breast fully exposed to the warm summer air and very soon taken into his possession, one into his mouth, the other cupped in one of his strong hands. She squirmed under him as tongue and fingers teased and delighted, her hands now gripping his shoulders, fingers digging into flesh as she gasped as his movements sent a warmth through her limbs.

He released her from his torments, but continued lower, his tongue flicking out upon the flesh of her stomach, a finger gliding down her side. Mouth and finger reached the same spot, right above the soft wrappings that were left, covering her from him. As he braced himself on either side of her, raising himself to look at her he heard her quietly breath his name, her desire softly upon the air itself. He moved back up, capturing her into another kiss, his arms wrapping around her, lifting her a bit from the ground, feeling her fingers glide into his hair. He deepened the kiss as he rolled over, placing her on top of him, her legs separating and falling around his hips, a groan deep in his throat as he felt himself harden more against her.

She continued the kiss, her fingers and hands roaming over skin and muscle, pausing as she felt his hands glide over her sides, fingers moving up to trace her spine, the pattern moving downwards, carefully tucking themselves inside the silk wrappings, tugging at them. She released his lips, moving to kiss the side of his neck as the silk loosened around her. He took ahold of her hips, lifting slightly to slip the fabric away, letting his fingers glide where the silk had laid, feeling her shudder against him. She cried out as he let his fingers slowly circle her opening before entering, teasing a bit more in delicate spots before letting her go of his torments. There was little wonder why she had come searching him out, but he was far from controlled himself.

He returned her back to the lawn, resting her on her back, overtaken by her beauty as she lay there, her skin glowing in the last rays of the light, hair fanned around her, her eyes half-lidded watching him, delicate lips softly parted. He took a deep breath, attempts at calming himself failing, even as he attempted to remove the last of his clothing. When he was finally finished he reached out to her, taking her into his arms, feeling hers wrap around him, kissing her lightly as she separated her legs to go around him again, thighs catching around his hips. She rubbed herself against him, biting her lip to hold herself back as he groaned at her actions, his fingers back to play across her nipples, face buried in her shoulder as his teeth lightly nipped her as she shifted under him.

She pushed her hips up tighter against him, barely waiting before feeling him begin to enter her, eyes closing as she threw her head back, feeling as he pulled out before entering once again. His rhythm was smooth as he repeated this action, pushing farther in each time he entered, her fingers gripping him tighter as he gave a thrust, another gasp escaping as she moved with him, their bodies thrusting together as the passions intensified. She tightened around him, holding until he let out a deep moan, feeling herself about to release. She heard him whisper her name, before kissing her, the intensity of that kiss and their bodies together being more than she could handle at that moment and she felt him go with her, slamming into the soft earth, falling as one.

A few moments passed and he rolled off of her, pulling her near him, wrapping strong arms around her, feeling the last shudders go through her. He kissed her head lightly, a smile upon his face. "You really needed that, huh?"

She let a smile touch her lips, snuggling closer to him. "You have no idea."

"I think I can guess..."

* * *

_NiJi_

_Pure Lemon is not my strong point. This was a challenge by Erhime...I was doomed from the beginning..._

_Please do not hesitate to R&R_. _Thank you!_


End file.
